harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed Book Series
The Harmony Unleashed Franchise has a variety of novels, comic books and graphic novels. Graphic Novels Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku The Anthro Bunraku graphic novel series is one of the first novels from the franchise launched in September 2012, with a story written by Aaron Montalvo and illustrated by deviantART artist devanstar. The graphic novel is published by Oni Press in North America, Titan Books in the UK, Madman in Australia and Kadokawa Shoten in Japan with co-distribution by NaruIchi97 Comics. The graphic novel takes place in a parallel universe in the land of Equestria when every pony are in anthro form as told by a narrator holding a Pony Bunraku, as the novel is inspired by anime and the film Bunraku. Later in November 2012, they announced an animated adaptation with collaborating animation by American animation studio Titmouse Inc. and Japanese animation studio Trigger and produced by DHX Media, Hasbro Studios and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks with distribution by FremantleMedia Enterprises. The 2-part pilot aired in December 12, 2012 on The Pony Network and then new episodes of the first season aired in January 4, 2013 after airing the 2-part premiere and the season ended in June 21, 2013, while it's renewed for a second season. In July 2013, Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Bushiroad and Takara Tomy Entermedia releases the japanese dubbed series and aired in TV Tokyo in Japan, as well as AT-X and TV Aichi. Then an animated movie co-produced by Paramount Animation, diBonaventura Pictures, Mutant Enemy Productions and MTV Films with distribution by Paramount Pictures premiered in June 28, 2013, and a week later a crossover with Equestria Girls aired on TV, releasing on DVD/Blu-ray/Digital and later in theatres for limited engagement. In WonderCon 2013, Montalvo has plans for a sequel series taking 14 years later in the future after Anthro Bunraku ends and later a TV animated adaptation. Harmony Unleashed: Sigma NI97/AR97 Comics and Tokyopop with the partnership of Hasbro, has been announced of a graphic novel manga series called Harmony Unleashed: Sigma. The story is written by Aaron Montalvo and illustrated by Canadian-Russian manga artist Svetlana Chmakova. Having an alternate story to Harmony Unleashed, rather than always having Aaron, it will have a female protagonist named Maya Lang with Dusk Shine (Twilight Sparkle's male counterpart) and Spike. The series will be published in the Fall. Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Manga A Manga novelization based on the TV Series will be published by Yen Press in North America, Tokyopop on the UK, Madman in Australia, Kadokawa in Japan with a story by Aaron Montalvo and illustration by John Joseco. This will adapt episodes of the anime series as well as making Manga exclusive chapters. Equestrian Trinity Manga Hollowfox Entertainment and Kodansha announced that there will be 2 manga series on the works and its to come in Early 2014. The story will be written by Aaron Montalvo and Shigeto Koyama provides illustration for the manga. One manga is the serialization of the series while the other manga has new stories as a manga-exclusive post, as they have 2 manga separated from each other. Spirit Brony High Manga Shogakukan and Hollowfox Entertainment announced that the Spirit Brony High manga is in the works to be published the same day as the premiere of Spirit Brony High. Since Akira Himekawa provided original character designs for the anime OVA series, as well as providing illustrations of the Puccigumi My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic manga, they will return to illustrate the manga. The SBH manga will include 4-koma strips at the end of a chapter. The manga will be published in the Weekly Shonen Sunday magazine and separatedly in form of Graphic Novel. Jaegermeisters Manga A manga will be released alongside the TV airing in 2014. The manga is written by the same guys that did the anime composition with illustration by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and published by Mag Garden's Monthly Comic Blade. For the english release, the manga is published by Yen Press. Novels TBA Category:Graphic Novels & Comic Books Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Other Media